noahfandomcom-20200213-history
Watchers
The Watchers were a group of angels who upon witnessing the fall of Adam and Eve sought to defy the Creator and travel to help mankind. Origins Long ago before the emergence of Adam and Eve the Watchers were once luminous beings of light who were formed upon the second day, the day the Creator made the heavens. They watched as the rest of creation unfolded but it was with Adam and Eve they observed more so and pitied them when they fell leading to them leave Eden. It wasn’t their place to interfere, yet they felt a need to help mankind rise to greatness by passing on what they knew which lead to a group of them to arrive at earth. Betrayal They came down hard upon the world and for disobeying the Creator he punished them by imprisoning their bodies into new ones of rock and mud which hid their fiery glow making them slow and cumbersome. Despite this they achieved what they came for and helped mankind rise to become great and mighty, but corruption consumed them leading to the Watchers’ gifts of knowledge to be used for violence and turned on them to either kill or enslave them. Only one man defended them, Methuselah, as most of the Watchers were killed being hunted and he killed the massive horde that was chasing them with a fiery sword that was in his possession scorching the land and burning them all to ash. Later the surviving Watchers begged the Creator to release them from their stoney shells and return home though he was always silent. As a result the became reclusive, mistrustful and hated mankind for breaking the world and betraying the Creator. Redemption In the years that came they lost hope and fell into despair until the day came when they meet Noah and his family claiming he had received word from the Creator to go on a journey to find his grandfather, Methuselah. None would help him and would keep them all to rot in a large pit were it not for the aid of Og who looked upon Noah and not only believed him, but looked to him and saw the face of the man they came to help so long ago. Og would lead them to where Methuselah lives to find the answers to the questions Noah has. Things went well except for when Og was being dragged away by Samyaza and a couple of other Watchers for aiding Noah and his family thus to be punished. Noah once again sought to reason with Samyaza and was aided by the Creator just as Samyaza was about to kill him by sending forth water from the ground and in an instant create a large forest with enough lumbar for the construction of the Ark. Samyaza and the others seeing this miracle looked to Og and agreed to help Noah build the Ark. Time passed as it was long and hard work to construct the Ark to bear all of the remaining animals the Creator made and to ferry Noah's family to safety when the flood begins. Last Stand Upon completing the Ark they saw the worst come to pass as the rest of the humans lead by Tubal-cain arrived and he vowed to claim the Ark for himself and his followers. After the final details were complete they made preparations to make weapons and tie one another, save for Og who chose to stand guard and personally protect the ark, with chains forming a protective barrier to defend the Ark from the desperate humans seeking to escape the flood. They waited until the rain began to fall to which they made their battle cries and made sure the only humans on the boat were Noah and his family as they fought any human seeking to board it. In the heat of battle and on the verge of death Samyaza begged the Creator to forgive him fearing he had failed him once again, and then he erupted in a beam of light and raced for the sky in his original form. This was truly significant for before since they became prisoners in their stone bodies when one watcher was killed there was a spark and then they crumbled into a pile of rocks, but now they knew the Creator would not only accept their fallen brother back home but they would be welcomed home which motivated them all to fight harder to the last one. They fought hard against wave after wave of humans with their clubs but when one died the barrier weakened meaning it won’t be long before they all broke through. All Watchers were returned home upon death yet the last one before killing himself to allow the shockwave of his death to fling humans backwards from the Ark he said his final farewell to Noah. With this act they returned home as the world began to be consumed by jets of water erupting from the earth itself as heavy rains continued to pour nonstop. arrival_6632.jpg Luminous 1127.jpg|The original form of the Watchers prior to meeting mankind. enslaved_882191.jpg|Pair of Watchers enslaved by Tubal-cain's followers. watchers-6717_636261.jpg|Watchers beg the Creator to bring them back home. meeting_87126.jpg arrival .png skyfall.jpg rockangel.png|Watchers prepared for battle. stone-watcher-giants-slaughter-men.jpg|Watchers' last stand crash_8172.gif Category:Races Category:Watchers